From the Shadows
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Pitch has regained strength much sooner than the Guardians could have thought. What was the cause of his return? (Oc) A new guardian, so soon?
1. Birth of Haunt

Holly was a very attractive young woman, very bright, charming, polite, kind, good with village children. A very good story teller she was the favorite young adult of the children, she even would spend plenty of time carving wooden masks and making costumes for her story telling and the children. Her favorite was the wolf mask her father had made for her and she would often talk about her fondness of the soft feel of pups fur. One day as the sun was setting a couple of mothers were looking for their sons. "I'm sure they just are playing in the forest on the edge of town, I'll go find them." Holly said as she headed out. "William, John, Samule! Boys… Where are you?" She asked holding her torch higher and straining her eyes to see farther. "Help! Papa!" A young boys voice called through the dark forest. "Boys?!" Holly yelled running toward the cries. "Holly? Help us…" A small boy cried as she found the group. "What're you doing all the way out here. Don't you know what time it is your mothers are all worried sick!" She scolded the trembling boys and as she removed her hand from one's soaked cloaked shoulder and looked at it gasped at the red smeared over her palm and fingers.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" She asked pulling the cloak off the boy and sighed in relief to find him free of injury. "We… we…" One sobbed as another held up some small skins. A howl filled the air as she took hold of the small fur and her eyes widened. "What have you done?" She asked knowing full well she was holding the fur of freshly killed wolf pups. "You… do so much… we wanted to give you a gift… you said you really like the feel of pups fur… so we went to find wolf pups…" Another said between sobs and she took notice how they were all soaked in blood. Quickly pulling their cloaks off and wiping them with hers she pulled them along toward the village. "Boys…" She stopped infront of a a tree that hung over a ledge and lifted one. "I'm going to toss you into that tree be ready." She said and tossed the boy. He clung to the branch and she lifted another "Help him up," She said and the second boy was in the tree. "Climb to the next branch," She instructed and tossed up the last one. "Holly Look out!" One called but as she turned around both wolves pounced one biting into her left shoulder as her right hand raised in surprise she threw the torch over her right shoulder behind her, the second wolf landed on her chest and the force of both wolves pouncing her at the same time pushed her back over the ledge and they went with her. The moment of falling back off the edge froze as she could see her feet from the ground the light of the torch coming from behind her head, the bottom of the branch where the boys stayed safe, the second wolf's face an inch from hers. The feel of saliva and the wolf's hot breath hitting her face hard, the last time she'd hear her name called from the terrified boys in the tree as she fell to her death.

Rolling down rocks with the wolves till finally landing with her left cheek against the dry crunchy fall leaves, one palm flat on the forest floor, the other facing up beside her hip, both wolves lay dead at her sides and the dry leaves, twigs and brush catch flame from the fallen torch. The full moon peaking through the forest trees upon the young woman who had given her life to save three young boys. "Holly!" The boys screamed sobs filling the air as the smoke rose toward the sky. Men from the village had rushed to find them missing children when the smoke could be seen from the town. Getting the boys from the tree and away from the fire at the bottom of the steep hill few braved to go further to try and find Holly or her body but couldn't reach where the boys said she fell for the flames were much to high and hot. Now bearing tragic news the men returned with the boys back home leaving the dry shrubbery to burn and smolder. As the fire died the light brown hair changed to violet, pale flesh with a soft glow against the brown and gray floor, slowly pushing herself up and holding a hand to her aching head and wiping the blood from her cracked skull Holly looked up to the night sky meeting eyes with the pale moon, one amber the other red. Soft nudges and nuzzling at her sides pulled her from her trance and in bewilderment Holly began petting her new companions, two wolves named Trick and Treat. Thus is the end of Holly Lynn Rieder and the birth of Holly Haunt.


	2. New Guardian?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rotg!**

Time has passed since the guardians battle with Pitch and fall was now sweeping across the land, green leaves burst into the color of flames, the breeze carrying the fallen embers, the sun beginning to set creating the perfect silent and peaceful scene. The small clearing in the forest with perfect pond lay motionless, a swift breeze sends the leaves into a flurry of dancing color. Tiny spots of frost creeps its way over the branches of a tree as the leaves stiffen in awe, Jack Frost perched on the tree watching the sun set. "Isn't it a bit early to be out?" A cheery voice asked from the ground. "Isn't it a bit late to be out?" Jack asked with an amused smirk. "Eh it's still light out," Jamie shrugged brushing a leaf from his shoulder. "Well it's a little chilly out," Jack smiled and leap from the tree landing on the ground a small wave of leaves fluttering away leaving a perfect circle clear. "Too bad its to early for snow," Jamie sighed poking at the bit of frost over the tree bark. Jack simply chuckled and floated on his back looking at the bit of ice hanging from a few branches. "Jack, how come there isn't a guardian of fall?" Jamie asked staring at a leaf perfectly colored red with orange bordering the edges. Jack turned to the boy who was completely focused on the leaf with surprise. "Well?" Jamie asked ow turning from the leaf between his thumb and index finger. Jack was speechless he didn't ever think about that let alone know how to answer such a question. Finally swallowing Jack shrugged and said "I am sure Mim has his reasons." "Mim?" Jamie asked raising a brow. "Yeah, the Man in the Moon." Jack said looking back up at the sky.

"So things have really slowed down," Jamie said swinging his hands back and forth. "Yeah," Jack replied but his thoughts were on Jamie's question. Howling had filled the air causing Jack to sit up and look off into the distance. "Jack? What is it?" Jamie asked looking at the guardian. "You didn't hear that?" Jack asked now really concerned. "Hear what?" Jamie asked cupping his ear trying to force himself to hear what Jack did. Another pair of howls sounded but much closer, Jack now standing with his staff in hand ready for a fight. "Jamie… you should go." Jack said facing the sound of oncoming wolves. "Why? I don't hear anything… Doesn't that mean it can't hurt me?" Jamie asked but Jack pointed toward the town. "I don't know. I'd feel better knowing you were safe at home," Jack said and Jamie sighed but stopped when he heard his name being called. "Well looks like I have to go anyway. By Jack!" Jamie called as he ran off leaving the white haired teen by himself. Finally two wolves ran by but not toward Jack or the town but just through the forest, Jack did a double take as a large shaded figure ran with them. "Hey!" Jack called fearing it might be a kid in trouble he flew after the three. Finally stopping deep in the woods the three stood both wolves smelling the air and now still and closer what appeared to be a wolf standing on two legs stood between them. Before Jack could come any closer a bit of gold sand caught his attention, looking back the tall beast was staring at him, one eye shaded by a tree the other catching the gold glow in its yellow eye. Turning to call for Sandman and returning his eyes to where the creature stood to find it empty and the only conformation it had ever been there was the now distant howls.

Sandman now looking where Jack was simply created a question mark as to ask what was wrong but Jack simply shook his head. Both going their separate ways Jack returned to his clearing and sat atop a rock questioning what he'd seen. "You saw it didn't you?" He asked looking to the full moon only to be met with silence. "Seen what?" A chipper voice asked from behind his ear. Quickly turning in surprise to find Tooth Jack sighed in relief. "You shouldn't sneak up on people," Jack said with his hand on his chest pretending to have a heart attack. "Sorry it's a habit," She laughed. "Anyway what might have Mim seen?" Tooth asked trying to stay on track. "Oh… I don't know. It looked like a large wolf running on two legs with two regular wolves running through the forest. I was the only one to hear the howling… Jamie didn't hear it before he was called home…" Jack said looking back in the direction it had ran. "Wolves?" Tooth asked as Jack nodded. "I tried to show Sandman but when I looked back they were gone," Jack told her and she pursed her lips together. "Why not ask North? Or Bunny? I'm sure through their travels one of them might have seen something like that," She suggested before flying off. "North it is then," Jack smiled.

The North Pole was in full swing, toys being made and tested readying for winter. "Wolf creature? I have not heard of such things." North said pacing his office. "Nothing?" Jack asked and North finally pulled open a drawer full of papers. "Hm… Nope not a wolf creature… but there is something here for fall." He said trailing off. Eyes widening at the paper and finally looking up to Jack who simply asked "What?" "Tell Bunny I need to speak with him," North told a Yeti and returned to the paper. "Are you sure you had seen this creature?" North said holding up a charcoal sketch. It was a shadow figure standing in the clearing of a forest, it appeared to have a wolf head but stood on two legs, but it wasn't naked it seemed to have some sort of coat or cloak on yet it stood alone. "It looks like it… but what I saw had two wolves with it," He said taking the drawing. "He takes many forms, he isn't a wolf creature either. Jack what you have seen is a patron to fear, cloaking himself he takes many forms!" North said revealing other drawings some colored and others more detailed. "So he is like Pitch?" Jack asked looking over the papers and falling on one of a figure holding a flaming pumpkin. "Pitch? No this one is more stand alone… it is not nightmares this one causes. Dreams are not what he corrupts but in the night stalks young children and makes them scream. Screams of terror seem to power this… thing." North said and turned as his office door swung open. "Ey what in the blue blazes have you called me here for mate?" Bunny asked walking in and looked at the paper in Jack's hands. "Whats that?" He asked raising a brow. "Lantern," North said and as the name rolled from his tongue Bunny's eyes widened. "He's back?" Bunny asked clenching his fists. "Seems Jack here has seen him," North said motioning to the teen. "You've seen him? Are ya sure?"Bunny demanded stepping towards him. "It looks like the creature I've seen not far from…" Jack started but was cut off. "Are you sure?" Bunny demanded.

"Sure about what?" Tooth asked causing all three males to look back at the office door. "Sorry it was open," She said and stepped aside to let Sandman in. "Ooh what are these," She said looking over the drawings. "Jack thinks he saw Lantern," North informed them and Tooth looked up. "Lantern?" She asked. "Oh guardians… silly silly guardians. Surely Lantern isn't that large of a threat?" Pitch's voice laughed from the shadows. "Pitch? But how?" Tooth asked. "No way mate. You couldn't have just recovered your power so quickly," Bunny said drawing his boomerangs. "Don't act so surprised taming ones nightmares isn't so trivial anymore," Pitch laughed and demonstrated his returning power. "Hard to keep such power when you aren't believed in isn't it?" North smiled but it faltered when Pitch grew to a rather large shadow. "Who needs belief when there is fear and, well my little secret." Pitch boomed then chuckled at his last words. And as quickly as he was there Pitch had vanished and the moon's light returned to the work shop. "Pitch has returned… what are we going to do?" Tooth asked looking to the others. "We'll fight," North said but his eyes followed the beam of light as Manny was choosing a new guardian. "What is going on?" Jack asked as they all watched a new statue emerge. "Mim is choosing a new guardian," Tooth informed him. "Already?" Jack asked. "No way…" Bunny said as the statue came into view. "Who is that?" Jack asked. "Everyone meet Jack Lantern," North said.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. **


	3. My name is Holly

"Jack Lantern?" Jack asked. "Yes and it seems soon you'll be meeting him." North said looking to the boy. "Take us to where you have seen him," North said and Jack nodded. Back in the quiet town the sun had barely began to rise, all five guardians stood in the woods. "Well wolves were here," Bunny said sniffing the air. "North?" A voice asked from behind. "Oh no…" Bunny said as they all turned. "Cupid? Ha Ha! Been awhile old friend, how are you?" North asked rejoicing in the presence of the white cladded man. "Busy. What are you doing out here?" Cupid asked adjusting his white hood. "Looking for Lantern," North answered glancing around. "You mean…" Cupid started but was cut off. "I know how could Manny make him a guardian?" North exclaimed and Cupid raised a brow. "Guardian? No I meant to correct you." Cupid replied. "Correct? What do you mean?" North asked. "Haunt you are looking for…" Cupid was cut off again. "Ha ha ha! Haunt very funny. No we are looking for Jack Lantern," North laughed and Cupid face palmed. "Alright you seem to know "him" better than I so Lantern it is!" Cupid said folding his arms. "Well what are you doing out here pretty boy?" Bunny asked pulling his hood down from behind. "Unlike a couple of people here some of us work all year," Cupid said in a huff pulling his white hood back up to cover his light pink hair. "Besides if you must know I am also looking for "Lantern"," He said turning to Bunny. "Why is that?" North asked. "Business," Cupid said quickly.

"Business?" Jack asked with slight amusement. "Your so cloak and dagger." He added earning himself a glare. "I don't have time for this," He said and in a puff of clouds he vanished. "Damn that trick," Bunny said coughing. Suddenly filling the air was the whinny of a nightmare and the guardians quickly located it. A mass of black sand rode atop the horse with black sand trailing it. "After it!" North yelled and they all chased it. "No!" Pitch yelled watching through a small portal. The horse almost made it back to his lair but was blasted with ice and the black mass dissipated from its back into a slumped form that rolled onto the ground face down. "What in the world?" Tooth said looking at the cloaked figure. "Lantern?" North asked as Sandy went to turn it over but with drew as his sand turned black. "… Well my secret…" Pitch's voice repeated that phrase in North's thoughts. "Pitch was using him…" He near whispered. "What?" The others asked. "Pitch was using him. He is infected with Pitch's influence." North said kneeling and lifting the unconscious "boy". "Um… North… That aint a he," Bunny said pointing at the now hood and mask less spirit. "That's a sheila" Bunny said causing North to look down at the young woman in his arms.

At the tooth palace North had laid the young woman under the tree by the mural and returned to his friends. "So "Lantern" is a she? And Pitch was using her?" Tooth asked as they tried to piece what was going on. "To think all this time you thought that was a he," Jack said with slight amusement. "How did you manage that? She is pretty," Tooth added obviously trying to keep the mood light. "It does seem a bit silly," North smiled. "Is she going to be ok though? How long will it take before she wakes up?" Tooth asked finally remembering that this girl had been under Pitch's influence. "I do not know," North sighed folding his arms. Sandman reached out for the unconscious girl in front of him and watched as his the sand from his hand turned black, pulling back the sand returned to its golden color and Sandy had a worried look on his face. After Sandy returned to the group they sat in silence waiting for the slightest idea as what to do next when suddenly a dark figure stood before them. "Lantern?" Tooth asked but was met with silence. The figure was hooded and both hands were on fire in a strange tone three voices demanded "Where am I? What do you want guardians." It spoke with such distaste and venom but Sandman spoke to it and it lowered its flaming hands putting them out and reverting to her real form. "Man in the Moon wants me to be a guardian?" She asked and Sandy nodded. "Very funny," She said turning to leave. "Pitch has returned," Tooth tried. "My help wasn't needed the first time around," She said brushing the statement off and tried to leave but lifted her hand to her head as if in pain. "Wha…?" She started to ask but fell onto the ground. "Are you alright?" Tooth asked rushing over. "Yeah… just feel a little dizzy." She said looking down trying to focus. "Pitch has been feeding off of you… it seems that left you weak." Tooth informed her. "Great…" She said and forced herself to stand. Taking a couple of steps she nearly knocked Jack over when she tripped. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked holding her arms. "I'm fine." She said trying to move but he held her there. "What're you?" She started to ask but Jack forced her to sit with him. The girl sat in silence clearly trying to force the noise of the fairies flying around out, and with a quick flick of her wrist they were sitting in the forest. Jack looked around then stared at the girl whose wrist he was still holding.

"So Jack, right?" He asked and she looked at him with confusion. "Oh so they told you those stories?" She asked looking away. "What stories?" He asked finally letting her go. "The tales of Jack Lantern. The masked figure who causes mischief and mayhem bringing fear to children. The screams of which make his power grow!" She exclaimed with such excitement and… pride? "So you did do all that?" Jack asked and the girl seemed smug. "Only pieces are true. For example, my name isn't Jack Lantern. I'm not a him either. My power doesn't grow with the scream of children, but I do love giving a good scare. And don't act so innocent Jack Frost you caused a bit mischief before." She said with a smile. "Yeah but the whole fear thing…" He said trying not upset her. "I figured that even you wouldn't agree." She said with a shrug and lean against a tree. "Who would?" He asked and she turned with hurt clearly in her eyes. "You think its easy? Watching the world you once were apart of fall out and force what makes you, you out?" She asked taking a few steps from him and holding her hands over her chest. "What?" He asked with a slight laugh. "I can't be a guardian…" She mumbled pulling her hood over her head. "I thought the same…" He tried with a soften voice. "No! Jack. I can't be a guardian… your supposed to protect children from fear, right?" She asked after pushing him away. "Yeah but it's not like you have to scare kids right?" He asked with a soft chuckle. She stared directly into his icy eyes all he could see is her glowing amber one. "What do you see when you look in this eye?" She asked stepping closer. "Amber, gold, yellow… Fear is apart of me." She said uncovering her red eye.

"N-no Mim chose you for a reason," He said stepping toward her. "Just don't," She said taking off into the forest. "Wait!" He called after her. Flying through the forest trying to catch up to the girl, suddenly crashing to a stop with a long tumble through dead and dying plant life colorful leaves flying everywhere. "What the hell," An annoyed voice rang out from beside Jack. Looking at the leaf covered man pull himself up Jack leaned to an upright position. "Jack Frost? Where in the blazes could you be off to in such a hurry?" He asked brushing himself off. "I was chasing after that girl… what'd you call her?" He asked standing. "Haunt? You found her?" Cupid asked. "Yeah and she ran off saying she couldn't be a guardian," Jack informed him. Cupid seemed to be in thought biting his lip he looked around then back to Jack. "Do you have any idea where she'd be?" He asked and Cupid sighed. "Look, it might be better if I try and talk to her. You know calm her down." He said hinting to not follow. "Why is she so against us?" Jack asked looking to the sky. "You really don't know?" Cupid asked in disbelief. "Know what?" Jack asked with a brow raised. "Haunt… Holly, used to be a powerful spirit. After the dark ages, so powerful in fact she was seen by adults. They of course didn't know who she was only that she'd be there for Hollow's Eve… then well she'd began to be scorned by other spirits because fear is a part of her. Slowly her influence in the fall… well more Hollow's Eve began to fade away that she is not even a mere memory." Cupid told him with a sigh at the thought of how she felt. "So that is why she feels that way?" Jack asked looking to the other male. "I'd suppose so. In all honesty I'd been afraid she would run off to Pitch…" Cupid said pulling his white hood down and running his hand through his light pink bangs. "I have to find her… perhaps convince her?" Jack said about to leave but Cupid grabbed his shoulder. "You will only provoke her," He tried but Jack made up his mind. "If you won't help me I'll find her myself." He said with a stern face. "Then good luck," Cupid said pulling his hood back up and heading off in the opposite direction.


End file.
